


The Selkie Godmother

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Seeing him doing something other than watching TV or reading was rare to say the least.





	The Selkie Godmother

She wasn’t in the habit of letting herself in, but here she was, sliding her key into the slot. Mulder was home, she could hear the tv on.  
“It’s open!” He called from the living room “come on in!”  
Scully took off her coat and left it on a chair by the table. A little surprised "Hi" was all she could manage. Seeing him doing something other than reading or watching TV was rare to say the least.  
Mulder stood with his arms elbows deep in the fish tank and it looked as if he was vacuuming it. A clear tube with a small pump on one end, now stuck inside a bucket on the chair, and the other one in his hand slowly roamed inside the tank. She came closer and indeed the water was flowing into the bucket, sucked up through the tube together with all kinds of filth that gathered at the bottom. The water smelled of life and decay, like a river or a lake.  
“Wow, I think it’s the first time I’ve caught you cleaning up, Mulder”  
“Well, it’s impolite to do it in front of a guest”  
“It’s also impolite not to do it at all” she teased him back.  
“Hey, look around, you see any clothes or shoes laying around?” She did look around, the place was actually cleaned up, more than usual. Mulder’s place wasn’t a disaster most days, it looked more carelessly lived in than messy.  
“No” she said uncertain “are you expecting someone?”  
“You caught me in the middle of this one last thing, and yes, I am and she’s here” he smiled and nudged her with one elbow, then took out the tube from the tank, apparently satisfied with the result.  
He turned to the desk and took a clear plastic bag, tied off with a rubber band and placed it gently in the now half empty tank. A pretty white and orange goldfish was shaking her fins and the new arrival caught attention of other tenants. The fish nudged the bag with their snouts and it bobbed as if the fish were playing volleyball.  
“You bought a new one?”  
“Yeah, you like it?” she let him through and they switched places.  
“She’s very pretty”  
Reaching into the bucket, he opened the filter he must have placed there earlier, and squeezed out the sponge that was hidden inside, rinsing it in the water he drained from the tank.  
“You have to wash everything in the same water to keep the bacteria intact” he explained as she watched him “the plants create oxygen, and suck up the ammonia and co2 from the fish, and all you have to do is add food and change a portion of the water every week”  
“Wow, you do know something about keeping fish”  
“Come on, I’ve been keeping them for years, guess how many I’ve lost”  
“I don’t know, three maybe?” Mulder burst out laughing.  
“I’m not that good, seven over five years”  
“Only seven?”  
“Well, seven I’ve found dead, I’m not counting the cannibalism”  
“Dear Lord” she faked horror and looked back to the fish playing with the bag.  
“It’s a jungle in there, Scully” he chuckled “I’ll get more water”  
He came back from the kitchen a moment later with a large pot and set it on the coffee table, she could see a thermometer floating inside.  
“Okay, 75 degrees, that’s how much we have inside the tank so we can ad it” she let him through again and watched as he poured the water over the root in the middle of the landscape.  
“Why?” She started but he answered before she could finish.  
“This way I don't kick up the sand as much” the water was much clearer now, even without the light over the tank that doubled as his night light. “That should do it, hand me the filter”  
Scully stuck her hand into the bucket and fished out the rectangular box. He hid it in the corner behind the plants and switched it on, small ripples appeared on the surface and the bag slowly started to spin.  
“Now it’s your turn little guy” taking the bag out again Mulder turned to her “Come here, Scully”  
He stepped back making room for her by the tank. “Why?” She looked puzzled but took his place.  
“There’s a fish net on the desk behind you, take it, and hand me the scissors” she found both and watched him lift the bag, looking at the fish inside then, at her.  
“Think about a name”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to be his godmother”  
“Okay” she agreed a little skeptical but smiling none the less “what should I do?”  
“I’ll open the bag and once he’s out and inside the net, you’ll put him in the tank”  
“That’s all?”  
“You can shout his name while you’re at it, if you want”  
“What for?”  
“Just kidding, you’re ready?”  
She put the net over the bucket and nodded, a little excited. “Do it”  
Mulder cut the bag, puncturing the balloon, and holding it by the corner tipped its’ contents slowly over the net. The little fish inside looked around, unsure when this torture is going to end. The water flowed, along with it’s life, _goodbye cruel world_ the little fish thought.  
“You’ve got that name?” Mulder asked teasing again.  
“I’m not shouting his name, Mulder” the water was almost gone.  
“NOW!” She jumped as the little body fell out of the bag and the slight weight of it landed in her hand, it was moving.   
“Cover it," Mulder laughed "move Scully, he’ll jump out! Move!”  
She squealed as the fish jumped and touched her hand just before she stuck the net inside the tank and back in water, and suddenly, just like that, it was over.  
“Try to shake him out, gently” she heard him right behind her, watching her hands, when he crooned “There he is.”  
Feeling a hand at the small of her back, she followed and they both knelt down to look inside the tank. Mulder reached for the cover, placed it over the glass and switched the lamp on, illuminating the tiny world inside.  
They both admired the small, puffy balloon of a fish, his fins long and flowing with every move like translucent vales, gold and white. The old fish looked at their new roommate curiously, circling each other and rediscovering their home, peaceful for the next seven days.  
Scully looked at the fish as if she saw them for the first time. It felt a little alien but the tank's occupants weren’t as mindless as she once thought, they were curious and scared, but also carefree and happy. Two smaller, slender fish were already chasing each other around the tank.  
“So, what’s his name?” Mulder pulled her out of her reverie, his arm still around her.  
“Olie” She smiled looking up.  
“Olie, friend with the mollies” he pointed to the two fish that chased each other a minute ago, now chasing the new guy.  
“Heeeyy” she protested tapping the glass, a little frown on her forehead.  
“Don’t worry, they’re not gonna hurt him” he got up, leaving her with half of a reassuring hug and started gathering the equipment.  
“Why did I never see you do this before?” Scully asked moving over to the couch to watch the fish more comfortably.  
“I usually do it at night, when I can’t sleep” he replied simply.  
“Your fish have insomnia too?” That made him laugh.  
“I don’t think so, but they keep pretty odd hours, that’s for sure” She heard the water in the kitchen as he washed his hands and went to do the same.  
“So what brings you here on such a fine evening Scully?” Mulder asked, drying his hands as she walked in.  
“It’s not important anymore”  
When her tone turned evasive it was usually something interesting "Tell me”  
“Well, I have a reservation at this new restaurant I wanted to check out, but my mom canceled on me and…”  
“What restaurant?”  
She looked at him over her shoulder, water flowing over her hands “Fish and sea food” and they both laughed.


End file.
